I Can Feel Again
by kkhomeandawaykk
Summary: Kyle is left alone again. Tamara is back with Casey. He has no friends. No one to talk to. His brothers don't care about his petty "issues". What happens when a new girl comes to the bay. What is in her past?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is a new fanfic, I hope you like it! Give me your opinions in the comments and tell me if you want more! ❤

- - - Chapter 1-

It's storming. Kyle watches the rain as it pours down at the door of the surf club. He decides to walk back into Angelo's. His feet shuffle along the ground, and goes past the bench and grabs some alcohol and a glass. He pours the wine into the glass, and sits down on the bench. He is still suffering that Tamara is with Casey now. It's been one month, and is having trouble moving on. He sighs deeply.

"Are you okay?"

The voice startles him that he almost jumps out of his seat. He turns around to see a girl. She has long and dark brown hair up to her waist. It's wet. So is her jumper, and her jeans.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

He gets up out of his chair, and his glass falls and breaks and the wine spreads out on the floor.

"Damn it!" He says. The girl goes to help him, but he pulls up his hand, indicating her to stop. He stands up straight. He didn't notice how much shorter she was than him. She came up to his shoulders.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?"

"I'm Andrea. You door at the surf lifesaving club was unlocked. I mean, I couldn't stay in the rain, now could I?"

"Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Well I can't. I got kicked out. Nice parents huh. My siblings don't like me either."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

Kyle looks at the ground. No one talks. There is a pause. He looks up to see her piercing blue eyes that are so bright, even in the dark.

"Don't you have any of your stuff? How old are you?"

"I left my stuff in the downstairs. I'm 17. I'm alone."

"Yeah, I know that feeling too."

"You can stay in here till morning."

Kyle gives her a slow smile. She does the same. "Thank you so much! Um,"

"Kyle."

She repeats his name.

"Kyle."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Kyle wakes up to Brax tugging at his shirt.

"Wha-"

Kyle almost yells. But Brax puts his finger up to his mouth to be quiet, and then points to Andrea, who is sleeping on the couch at the tables.

"Who is that?"

Brax whispers to Kyle.

"Oh, that's just Andrea. I met her last night an-"

"You let her sleep here? She could have taken all the money from the till. Or the drinks."

Brax starts to become angry.

"But she didn't. She needed to stay somewhere Brax. You saw how bad the weather was last night."

Kyle looks at his phone, it's 6:20.

"What are you even doing up this early?"

Kyle asks Brax.

"I don't know. I just woke up. I just wanted to get away from Tamara and Casey."

His voice began to drift off once he realised who he was talking to.

"I don't think this is the best place for you to get away, people are going to start coming."

"Yeah, yeah."

Brax begins to leave the restaurant.

"Clean up that mess before the restaurant opens. Got it?"

"Got it."

Kyle gets to it. By the time he cleans up the mess, and deliveries come, Andrea wakes up.

"Hey."

Kyle says to her, while moving the boxes towards the kitchen.

"Hey."

She says it, as she doesn't know where she is. She stands up, and put her hair in a ponytail.

"I better go. Thank you, so much. For letting me stay."

"Where are you going to go? Back to your parents?"

"Yeah, No. There is no way would I ever go back there. I'm going to the caravan park."

"Okay. See you around."

She smiles, her bright white smile, yet she still hasn't brushed her teeth. How is she so stunning? Kyle asks himself.

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

She leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The next day, everything changes in Summer Bay. It went from a huge lightning storm. To the sunniest day it has been in 2 months. The grass is really green. The waves are roaring. The best day for a surf. So Andrea goes to the public bathroom and changes into her bikini, and grabs her surf board, wax and towel. She finds a place on the beach to place her board and towel. She quickly waxes her board. Eager to get into the water. She picks her board up and is about to run into the water. But a familiar voice stops her

"Hey Andrea."

She turns and looks at him, surprised. He looks a lot better than the day before. Sober, freshened up.

"Hey, Kyle. Thanks again."

"For what?"

"For yesterday."

She smiles at Kyle. The kind of smile Kyle needed. "What's your number?" Kyle asks boldly. Andrea did not expect it. But happy he asked. She could use a friend in Summer Bay especially, after everything that is going on with her family, friends and ex-boyfriend. He brings out his phone and she puts the surfboard down, and walks towards him, and takes the phone from him. She puts her number in. She hands him the phone.

"I'll see you later Kyle. But I really want to surf right now."

"Okay, bye."

She gives him a half-smile and runs into the water. He watches her. Then looks down at the sand. Someone slams their hand on his back twice. Like a pat. It was a pat. From Heath.

"Who's that?"

"That's Andrea."

Heath laughs.

"She's hot, mate."

"No, really? I hadn't noticed!"

Kyle says sarcastically. Heath laughs, and runs into the water. Kyle walks off the beach, and up towards Angelo's. Just in time to see Casey and Tamara having a nice time kissing.

"It's sucks, doesn't it?"

He turns to see Sasha with her boyfriend, Spencer walking towards Kyle.

"Listen Kyle. You just gotta allow yourself time. Then, you'll find an even better someone. Someone that is perfect for you."

"Thanks Sasha."

He walks away, while Spencer wraps his arm around Sasha and they walk in the opposite direction. - -

Hope you liked it! Comment what you want to happen, and your opinions xx?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Andrea lies on her bed, inside the caravan. She's on her phone, looking through her messages. They are all from only one person. Not her mum, not her dad, or her siblings. Her ex-boyfriend, Ed. They all say the same thing. - -

Ed- Come back Andrea

Ed-Andrea, you have to come back.

Ed- I will find you.

Ed-We aren't over.

Ed-Just tell me where you are, and it will all be easier.

Ed-Your family is so worried about you. -

'Yeah right' Andrea thinks. Why haven't they texted or called if they were worried or if they even cared. The only reason her father would care if he got bored from hitting just his mum. Her phone buzzes again. It's a random number. - - -

Hey, it's Kyle. :) Do you want to meet at Angelo's?

- - Andrea sighs. She replies back with a yes.

- Kyle serves another customer. Angelo's is pretty quiet today. People only coming to pick up pizza's or drinks. He closes the till, and Andrea walks in. "Hello there, Kyle." She says as she sits on the bench.

"Hey!" "Why did you want to meet?"

"Aw, aren't I allowed to just want to see you?"

She laughs. Kyle smiles.

"Of course not."

"Hey Kyle."

Kyle looks up to see Tamara, standing there. She was in the kitchen a minute ago.

"Oh, um. Hey Tamara."

"Can I talk to you?"

Kyle shrugs.

"Alright." I'll be back."

He looks at Andrea. She smiles softly and turns her head facing forward. Kyle and Tamara walk into the kitchen.

"Look Kyle. I know it's hard. Seeing Casey and I. Like how we used to be."

"So?"

"So...You don't have to go and flirt with every girl in front of me to make me jealous."

"Excuse me?"

Tamara gives him a sympathetic look.

"Listen, Tamara. What I do, and frankly, who I talk to has absolutely nothing to do with you anymore."

Kyle storms off. Leaving Tamara almost hurt.

- - - Ooooooh. Bitchy Tam. It was expecting wasn't it? Hope you enjoyed it lovelies. I am writing the next chapter now! Ahahaha :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. \

Kyle walks back to Andrea.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Who is she?"

Tamara walks about hearing the conversation and decides to but in.

"I'm Tamara."

Tamara puts out her hand for Andrea to shake it. She does. Kyle looks down.

"I'm Andrea."

Tamara smiles.

"Hi. Good to meet you. I'll see you later, Kyle."

She waves and walks away. Andrea turns around and Kyle looks up.

"Who is that?"

"Tamara."

"Uhhh. I never would have known..."

Kyle laughs. He looks at Andrea.

"That's my ex-girlfriend."

"Why did you dump her?"

There is a pause.

"Um, she dumped me. Sorta. For my brother."

Andrea jaw drops, and she gasps.

"No way!"

"Yeah. But it sorta started out with her dumping him for me."

Andrea gives him a puzzled look.

"Long story."

"I'm sure you will tell me some day."

"Yeah, I'm sure I will."

"When does your shift finish?"

Andrea says, eager to leave Angelo's and go somewhere else.

"Um, I'm the manager, so-"

"So that means you can leave, right?"

Kyle smiles.

"You know what. Lets go."

Kyle grabs his stuff and Andrea and Kyle rush past Tamara, not even noticing her existence. She rolls her eyes and gets someone else's order.

- Hope you liked it! Comment your opinions and what you want to happen!?


	6. Chapter 6

"Summer Bay is so beautiful."

Kyle and Andrea found a spot on top of a cliff. They sit down.

"It's even more beautiful when it's sunset."

"Guess we will have to sit here for about 6 hours."

"It's not such a bad thing."

Andrea can't take her eyes off of the view.

"Summer Bay might be just perfect. Less drama."

"You keep believing that."

Kyle laughs.

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to where I came from originally."

Just as she finishes her sentence, she gets a text message. She brings her phone out. It's from Ed.

Ed- Come on, Baby. Just tell me where you are.

She puts her phone down onto the grass.

"Who was that?"

"Um, my ex. No big deal."

"Big over-protective, is he?"

"More like a stalker."

She regrets it as quickly as she says it.

"What?"

"Nothing. Um, I have to go."

She begins to stand, and Kyle grabs her hand.

"What happened?"

She's struggling not to cry. They both stand, apart.

"Andrea, you can tell me."

She doesn't though. She quickly slams him into a hug. Kyle is shocked. He slowly pulls his arms around her back.

"Hey, it's okay."

She pulls away from the hug. She removes the tears from her face.

"No, it's not."

"He's going to find me. Then, my family is going to find me."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"If my dad finds me, then yes."

She looks around often. As if she expects to see someone there. Kyle put his hand on her arm.

"It's okay. We're alone. You can talk to me here."

She pauses.

"Okay."

She sits down. He does too.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ed was my boyfriend. He's only 18. We went to high school together. My life has always been pretty crap. But one day, it's like something random just went off in his head that it was okay to hit me. Every day. Every time, I said something that he didn't like. I couldn't show my face at school from all the bruises on my face. But they weren't all from him."

Kyle is speechless.

"What?"

"My dad is crazy. He has been crazy ever since…I don't even know anymore. But he hit me a lot more than Ed did. He would hit me every chance he could. My siblings too. With bats, or pans. Anything that was around him. Or he would just use his fist. One night, it went too far. I don't remember it that well. I just remember coming home after school. He was drunk. That's when he is at his worst. He immediately started hitting my younger sister. My older sister and I tried to get him to stop. He didn't. He grabbed my head and slammed it on the wall and then I was unconscious. I woke up in hospital 2 days later. Knowing that my little sister was dead…and my mum was watching the whole time. She just sat there. She did nothing. Ever since then, my older sister totally ignored everyone she knew and went to the other side of the world. I felt nothing. I was completely empty. I stayed at home. But I had a plan to leave. But one night, he was drunk again, and I was just done. So, I locked my door, packed my stuff and went out the window. In the middle of a thunder, lightning storm. Then I met you."

"Wow."

"You look funny when you do that!"

Kyle closes his mouth.

"Do what?"

"That!"

She imitates him by dropping her jaw. He laughs.

"Thanks for telling me."

Andrea doesn't say anything, but gives him a slow smile. He wraps his arm around her shoulders. She tilts her head, onto his right shoulder. They stay there.


	8. Chapter 8

Andrea ended up falling asleep. Still in the same position. Andrea wakes up with Kyle's head on top of hers. He's sleeping too.

"Kyle."

Kyle lifts his head.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Hey look."

Kyle points to the sky. It's sunset. Andrea beams. She then turns to look at him.

"You know what."

"What?"

She pauses. Careful about what she is about to say.

"It doesn't matter."

She looks back at the sunset.

"I'm here. I'm happy."

Kyle smiles at Andrea wistfully.

Kyle walked Andrea all the way to her caravan.

"You are such a loser."

"Correction. A gentlemen."

"Keep dreaming."

They both smile. Andrea opens the door to her caravan and walks inside. But quickly turns around.

"Thanks Kyle. For actually wanting to listen."

She says, then closes the door of her caravan gently. Kyle smiles.

Kyle walks back to Angelo's.

"Kyle. Where have you been?"

"Out."

"Wow. Thanks Kyle."

"I am allowed to leave you know."

"You could have at least told me."

"No, the least I could have done was nothing, and that's exactly what I did."

Kyle says and walks away. Casey walks into Angelo's and finds Tamara. Casey and Tamara become all happy and giddy. Kyle becomes angry. He is trying to keep his temper in. A tall man, with short blonde hair walks over to Kyle.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, how may I help you?"

Kyle says bluntly and uninterested.

"Have you seen a girl. She is short with long brown hair. Pretty young. Her name is Andrea."

Kyle becomes suspicious.

"What's your name?"

"Why does that matter?"

"I'm just curious."

Kyle says cautiously.

"I'm Ed."

That's all the excuse he needs to lose control. Kyle punches him straight into the jaw. Ed falls to the ground, unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"KYLE!"

Tamara piercing scream hurts everyone's ears in the room. Casey and Kyle wince at the scream. Casey goes to Kyle, and pulls him away from Ed.

"Mate. What did you do?"

"You know nothing."

"Why the hell did you do that?"

Tamara says it in a really squeaky, high voice. Meanwhile, all the customers leave instantly. They are alone.

"Hey, why is everyone rushing out?"

Tamara, Casey and Kyle's heads turn to Andrea coming in. She is the same, with her bubbly self, but her expression changes instantly. She stumbles with her words. She goes to run out. Kyle runs after her, and comes before her.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay."

"HOW IS IT OKAY, WHEN I SEE MY EX-BOYFRIEND LYING ON THE FLOOR UNCONSCIOUS?"

She screams.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, KYLE?"

He pauses.

"He came into the restaurant, looking for you."

She takes a moment to calm her breathing. She struggles.

"How? How did he find me?"

"I don't know. That's all he said before…"

"Before you punched him?"

Kyle nods. Andrea eyes widen, and she nods slowly. Her breathing is becoming worse.

"Why would you do that?"

"…I don't know. Just after what you told me. I was already angry about something. I guess, I got caught up in the moment."

"Kyle."

She says softly.

"What is it?"

Kyle says confused.

"I can't breathe."

"What's happening?"

Tamara rushes to Andrea.

"Are you okay?"

Tamara asks her. She doesn't say anything. Just struggles to breathe. She also struggles to stand. She collapses onto the floor.

"Andrea."

Kyle rushes beside her. He picks her up. It reminds him of when he found Tamara in the ditch…He shakes the thought out of his head, and he starts to run.

"Tamara call and ambulance. I'll see if I can find help."

He shouts to Tamara.

"Somebody help."

"What is it?"

John asks. Kyle places her gently on the pool table.

"She started hyperventilating, and collapsed. I think it's a panic attack."

"I called an ambulance. They're on their way."

Tamara includes.

"We shouldn't do anything until the ambulance comes. We just have to wait."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The ambulance rushes from outside the surf club. The people from inside the van, immediately run towards Andrea.

"What's happened."

One of the men asks.

"Well, she started shaking, and having a hard time to stand. And she was hyperventilating. Then she collapsed, and her breathing is really slow."

Kyle answers, while the men put her on the trolley.

"Can I come?"

The men nod. Kyle exhales

30 minutes later, Kyle waits for more news. He cannot sit still. Andrea's doctor walks out.

"What is it? Will she be okay?"

Kyle asks too quickly.

"She'll be fine. "

Kyle exhales again. Not realising he was holding his breath.

"It was a panic attack."

Kyle has another sigh of relief.

"She'll be okay, right?"

"Yes, considering she suffers from panic disorder, bulimia, and had a close call with anorexia only 6 months ago."

Kyle's jaw drops. Speechless.

"Would you like to see her? She is awake now, and she looks like she could use some company."

Kyle nods, and walks into the room.

"Hey Kyle."

Andrea says. Her voice was croaky.

"Hi."

There is a pause while Kyle sits down next to Andrea.

"I'm sorry. About yelling at you."

"It's fine."

Andrea can see something is wrong.

"What is it? The doctor told you, didn't he?"

Kyle nodded. But eager to change the subject.

"I'll call Casey and see where Ed is."

Andrea says nothing. Kyle calls Casey.

"Hey, where are you?"

"At Angelo's."

Casey replies.

"Where's Ed?"

"The guy you punched? He's gone."

"What?"

"Tamara and I came back into Angelo's and he was gone."

Kyle hangs up.

"Kyle?"

Andrea wants to know what's happening.

"Ed's gone."

"What do you mean?"

"He left the restaurant. We don't know where he is."

Kyle can see real fear in Andrea's eyes.

"Andrea. It'll be okay."

She decides not to argue and just nods. But she can't shake off the feeling that Ed knows she is in Summer Bay.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

3 days after Andrea's panic attack. She hides in her caravan. Only letting Kyle in.

"You realise, you are going to have to come out sooner or later, Andrea."

He says while placing the pizza onto her kitchen bench. He then takes a seat into the chair next to Andrea's bed, where she is sitting.

"How about later?"

"I haven't seen him around at all you know. Neither have Casey, Tamara, Brax or Heath."

"Who are Brax and Heath?"

"My other brothers."

"Oh."

"I'll come with you from when you leave, to when you come back."

Andrea swallows, and says nothing.

"He might have given up."

He points out."

She shakes her head.

"No. That's unlike him. He knows I'm here. He won't just give up. Without even trying."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For punching him. He wouldn't have known you were here if I didn't punch him."

"Does it make me a bad person if I say, I'm glad he finally took the beating?"

Kyle laughs.

"No, definitely not."

Andrea laughs with him.

"Fine."

Kyle looks confused.

"Fine?"

"Let's go."

"Really?"

Andrea smiles and nods. She stands up and goes to leave, but before she does, she grabs her skateboard.

"Well? Are you coming?"

Kyle beams. He then follows her.

"You know how to skateboard?"

Kyle asks, interested.

"Oh, yeah. I love it. Great and quick way to get away. It's better than walking."

She begins to ride it. Slowly, so that she is still able to be next to Kyle. While she does that, Kyle begins to speed up his walking;

"You know all this stuff about me…Why don't I know anything about you?"

Kyle looks down.

"It can't be that bad."

"Oh? Why do you think that?"

"Because the guy, who is walking right beside me, doesn't really seem like a cold-blooded serial killer."

"Where is he?

Kyle says looking over her shoulder. Andrea and Kyle laugh.

"What is the worst thing you have ever done?"

Andrea asks him.

"Honestly?"

She nods.

"You might hate me for it."

She seems skeptical, but nods anyway.

"Well, my brother…Casey. Well, he uh. He killed our dad."

Andrea looks stunned, but doesn't say anything.

"I didn't know Casey though, and I was angry. So I kidnapped him…and hand-cuffed him to a car…in the middle of the outback."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Andrea stops riding her skateboard. She stumbles with her words.

"Yo-you purposely…kidnapped your brother, hand-cuffed him to a car…in the middle of the freaking outback?"

She says the last sentence a little bit louder.

Kyle swallows.

"When did this happen?"

"Over a year ago."

"And your brother still talks to you?"

"You're judging me, aren't you?"

"I just…I just can't believe you would do such a thing."

"I can't believe it either."

"What happened between you and Tamara?"

She asks him. He knows she isn't going to take no for an answer.

"Well. I liked her. When Casey was her boyfriend. I told her. She rejected me. She got kidnapped. She lost her memory. She forgot Casey. She fell for me. We got together. Then she got her memory back. She dumped me for him."

"You got together with her, even knowing your brother was still in love with her?"

"Yes."

Kyle says, ashamed. Andrea starts riding again. She turns back.

"Come on."

She says while smiling. She waves her arm indicating him to come towards her. He smiles. He catches up with her.

"Did you ever finish school, Kyle?"

Kyle gives her a weird look.

"Are you serious?"

"What?"

"I just told you a lot of crap that I did, and you're asking me if I finished school?"

"Weren't we playing 20 questions?"

"No!"

He laughs.

"Well you can't be that bad."

"You are the most…"

"What? I'm the most what?"

She asks with a sassy tone.

He laughs again.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Are we actually playing 20 questions or?"

Kyle asks her.

She smiles.

"Sure."

"Oh, um. I don't know."

Kyle says.

She rolls her eyes at him and smiles.

"Oh my God, Kyle!"

He laughs, then starts running backwards.

"You'll fall."

She informs him.

"No I won't."

"You will fall."

"No, I won-"

He says as his foot hits the front wheel of Andrea's skateboard. She begins to fall. Kyle catches her. His arms wrap around the middle of her back. Her arms wrap around his neck. Only the top of her feet are slightly touching the ground. Kyle holds her whole body. They look at each other. Andrea is breathing heavily. Kyle looks at her wistfully. Their mouths collide. Andrea's body leaned into his more. Kyle's grip became more strong.

They break apart. Kyle slowly puts her down to the ground, and lets her go while Andrea moves her arms away from his neck.

"Um…thanks."

Andrea says.

Kyle laughs. Which makes Andrea laugh too.

**Please review! I love reading them! xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"See you tomorrow."

Andrea smiled at Kyle, when they reach her caravan.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you at Angelo's."

Kyle smiles.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Andrea wakes up. She looks at her phone to see the time. 10:20. Wow, she slept in. She then, eats some breakfast. Puts on her clothes, brushes her teeth, and washes her face. She decides to let her hair out, and curls it slightly. After she finishes. She puts a little bit of makeup on as well. She then grabs her phone and leaves the caravan. She makes it right outside the surf club when she gets a text.

But then hears a familiar voice.

"Andrea."

She turns around. Her dad stands before her. Her eyes shift up and down. He is wearing a flannel shirt and jeans. Her dad is pretty young, only 40 years old. His hair is scruffy, and he looks completely wasted.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

She tries to say with confidence, she struggles.

"I…am here to see you."

He says when he points his finger hard on her arm.

"I think you should leave."

He shakes his head.

"Nah."

"Fine. I'll leave."

She turns around, but her dad grips her wrist hard and spins her around. Their faces are close to each other. She screams weakly. Andrea is trying to cover the fear in her eyes.

"You listen to me-"

Kyle runs out of the surf club.

"Hey!"

Andrea's dad breaks the grip of her wrist. Kyle pushes him. Andrea's dad steps back, but then he grabs Kyle's shirt.

"Stop!"

She tries to pull them apart, but her dad pushes her out of the way with one of his hands, and she falls. Kyle pushes him again, harder. He then falls to the ground. Kyle quickly runs to Andrea.

"Are you okay?"

Kyle asks, caring but rushed. She got up off the ground.

"Let's go."

He grabs her hand, and they run as far as they as quickly as they can.

**Please review xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They hide behind her caravan.

"See? I told you, Kyle!"

"Hey."

He reaches his hand to her arm, but she pushes it away, and turns around. They pause. She turns to face him again.

"I'm sorry, Kyle. I have to leave."

She goes and runs inside her caravan, he quickly follows her.

"Wait, Andrea."

He closes the door behind him. Andrea begins to pack her stuff.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know…Melbourne? Brisbane?"

Kyle eyes open wider.

"No, no, no. You can't just leave like that."

"Of course I can."

He shakes his head. But doesn't say anything.

"I knew, I shouldn't have gotten close with anybody. I knew this was going to happen."

"How could you have known?"

Andrea's eyes start to well up.

"You can just move on with your life, Kyle. Just forget about me."

She turns around to finish packing her stuff, but mostly to cover her tears.

"How am I just supposed to forget you?"

Andrea licks her lips. No response.

"My feelings for you won't just go away."

Andrea breaks down. She's on her knees.

"Andrea."

He rushes to her. He pulls the hair out of her face, and cups her face with his hands.

"It'll be okay"

She nods. He doesn't say anything else.

He kisses her forehead, and then hugs her.

Andrea's dad walks into the diner.

"Excuse me? Do you know where this girl lives?"

He holds up a picture of Andrea to Roo. She's sceptical.

"I'm not sure. I'm Roo."

She gives out her hand. He gives out his.

"I'm Rick Anderson."

Apart from when he is drunk, Rick is a charming, manipulative man.

"So did you know where she lived? Andrea's my daughter."

Roo studies him quickly. They have very similar features. She decides to believe him.

"She lives at the caravan park."

Roo smiles, genuine.

"Thank you."

Rick walks to the caravan park.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Stay with me. I'm sure Brax will let you."

Andrea sits on her bed, while Kyle sits on the chair near her bed.

"Where would I sleep?"

"In my room, of course!"

Andrea raises her eyebrow.

"No, no, no. Don't worry. I'll be sleeping on the couch."

"Definitely not. Besides, I like couches, I've slept on quite a few actually. Well technically, they were park benches. But same thing."

Kyle's anger starts to build up for her father.

"Oh God, Kyle. Chill!"

He laughs. There's a knock on the door. Andrea sits up. They both stay still, and are quiet.

"Did you lock the door?"

Andrea whispers. Kyle shakes his head. Andrea starts to panic. Kyle slowly gets off his chair, and bends down, and slowly walks to the door. He locks it. The person knocks harder and louder. Kyle presses his back up against the door. Andrea and Kyle stay as still as they can. Breathing as quietly as they can. It becomes silent. 10 minutes later, it starts to storm. Kyle slowly stands. He opens the door. No one is there.

"Kyle?"

Andrea whispers. Kyle shakes his head. She takes a breath of relief. She stands and they walk towards each other and hug. Andrea pulls away from him. Andrea looks at his eyes. His big brown eyes.

"Screw it."

Andrea goes to kiss him, but a voice disrupts them.

"ANDREA."

They pull apart completely. Andrea's dad is standing in the rain. His stance is strong. He walks towards the caravan. Kyle steps in front of Andrea. Rick gets closer. Kyle steps into the rain. Andrea tries to stop him, but he refuses. She runs and grabs her phone. She calls Roo.

"Hello?"

"Roo."

Andrea whispers.

"Andrea? What's wrong?"

"You have to help me. My dad found me an-"

She stops because Kyle screams.

"Help me Roo."

**Sorry for short chapter. Please review xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Andrea quickly hangs up, and runs into the doorway. Kyle is on the grass. She doesn't think about her dad, so she runs to him. As she does, her father grabs her by behind. Andrea screams but he quickly covers her mouth with his hand. She elbows him in the face. He removes his hand. She reaches out of his grasp. She runs to Kyle. The police come. Rick begins to run. Andrea doesn't take any notice to him, or the police.

"Kyle. Kyle, what happened?"

She asks him, as her hand runs through his hair. He smiles at her. But the smile fades as removes his hand slowly from his lower stomach. It's bleeding. Andrea starts to panic.

"He stabbed me."

"Andrea, honey."

Roo runs towards her.

"What's happened?"

"HE STABBED HIM. He stabbed him."

Andrea breaks down.

Roo comforts her.

The paramedics rush to Kyle.

"What's happened?"

"He was stabbed."

Roo says calmly.

Andrea and Roo join them in the ambulance.

They rush Kyle into the doctor's hands.

"He'll be okay? Right?"

Andrea panics.

"Honey, it's okay. Breathe."

Roo replies to her.

Andrea shakes her head.

"I can't."

"Andrea…"

Andrea collapses.

"Andrea!"

The doctors rush to Andrea now.

"Is there anything wrong with her?"

"Um…yes. Panic disorder, and um. Bulimia."

Roo stutters with her words.

Dr Nate Cooper picks her up himself, and runs into the room next to Kyle.

"BP's low."

Dex says to Dr Cooper.

Andrea moves around.

"Andrea, andrea. Stop moving."

Dex says to Andrea, as Dr Cooper gets her medicine.

Andrea wakes up, completely awake.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Where's Kyle?"

They pause.

"Roo?"

Andrea blinks to fight back her tears, and clenches her fist.

Dex walks in.

"Andrea! Hey. Are you okay?"

"Dex. Where's Kyle?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

"Kyle was in surgery."

"Was? Where is he now?"

"In intensive care."

Andrea gasps quietly.

"It's okay. The knife didn't hit any of the organs, except his appendix. He got his appendix taken out. But it's just blood loss, and possible infection could be a problem."

Andrea leans back onto her pillows and plants her face into her hands. But quickly removes them.

"I need to call his family. I need to call Tamara."

Dex nods.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course."

He gives her his phone.

She calls Brax first.

Brax, Heath, Casey, Tamara, Ricky and Bianca are all at Angelos. All of them are eating pizza together. Except Tamara, she is serving them.

Brax's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Brax."

"Andrea?"

"Um…"

"What is it?"

Brax was serious now. Everyone tunes in.

"Kyle was stabbed."

"What?"

"It's bad, Brax."

"Where are you?"

"In hospital. He just came out of surgery, he had his appendix taken out. Now he is in intensive care. They're worried that an infection or blood loss might…"

She can't bring herself to say the word.

Brax hangs up the phone, and stands up.

"Brax, what is it?"

Bianca asks him, worried.

"Kyle…He was stabbed."

"What?"

Tamara drops the plates, and they smash.

"Oh, sh-"

"Will he be okay? Who did it?"

Heath asks.

"I don't know, mate."

"Ah, jeez. Let's go."

They all leave.

Everyone enters the hospital at once.

"May I help you?"

Dr Cooper asks.

"Um, I'm Darryl Braxton. Kyle Braxton's brother."

He replies.

"Of course. Come on."

He gestures to everyone.

"Will he be okay?"

Tamara asks. Casey hugs her.

"We hope so. But we honestly don't know."

Andrea walks out of her room.

"Brax."

He looks at her, and then he walks over to her.

"Who did this?"

She looks down.

"Who did this, Andrea?"

He asks again. Sharper and louder this time.

"My dad."


End file.
